Angel Switch
by SingleDarkShade
Summary: "Raggedy Man"..."Goodbye." Amy lets the angel take her but where she ends up is not what she's expecting.


Author's Note: The way I wish their story had ended. Enjoy.

* * *

Amy stared at the Weeping Angel sitting before her, the only way she could get back to Rory and wished there was some other way, a way where she didn't have to say goodbye to her best friend.

But there wasn't.

And Rory was all that mattered to her.

She'd lived without the Doctor for years but the short time without Rory when they had split up had been hell.

"Raggedy Man," she said, tears filling her eyes, before she spun to face him, "Goodbye."

The Doctors devastated face faded away into a wall, with her wedding photo hanging on it.

"What the hell?" she demanded staring at the picture, "What just happened?"

"That was my question," Rory's voice came from behind her.

Amy spun again and threw her arms around her husband, holding him tightly in relief as he held her close.

"I thought…" she breathed, pulling back and checking he was alright, "I thought but this is our house. Why did the Angel send us here?"

"That would be my doing."

Amy and Rory turned to find their daughter standing in the doorway before looking at one another in complete confusion.

x

Rory caught the glint of anger in Amy's eyes and caught her before she lost her temper.

"What did you do, River?" Rory asked softly, holding his wife back.

River sighed, "I know how much you both love travelling with the Doctor, but I also know these things need to end and neither you two nor the Doctor could just say goodbye. So, I set up the gravestone because I knew it would catch your attention, Dad and I faked the angel."

Amy shook her head, "Why? Why?"

It was all she could manage to say, Rory hugged her closer and asked, "River, why now?"

With a tearful smile, River stepped forward and handed him an envelope, "Because of this."

Confused Rory took the envelope and opened it, he quickly read it and let out a gasp of surprise handing the letter to Amy.

"I don't understand," he breathed.

"We've been chosen by someone to adopt their baby?" Amy whispered, "But I looked into that and we were ineligible because…"

River nodded, "Dad's unfortunate police record. You know I'm still so proud of you for that," she chuckled, making Rory frown at her, before she returned to the topic at hand, "I spoke to Kate Stewart, who spoke to a few people who are acquainted with the Doctor and they helped remove that issue."

"Wait," Amy gripped her head trying to understand what just happened, "You made us all believe that we could never see the Doctor again because…"

"Because I didn't want to make you choose," River told them, "You can't keep travelling with him and have a baby. Uncle Doctor can't be a thing and all of us know that."

Rory nodded in understanding, "Is he okay?"

River smiled slightly, "He will be. I will be because I promise you, at the time, I didn't know that I was behind the angel."

"You made me choose," Amy whispered, "How could…"

"Because it was better than making you choose when there was a baby involved," Rory told her. He sighed and pressed a kiss to her forehead, "If you want, we will call him and tell him it wasn't real."

"Dad…" River started, cut off when Rory held up his hand to stop her speaking.

Rory looked at Amy, "It's your choice, Amy. I will be with you whatever you decide because that's the way it will always be."

Amy pulled away from him, she walked around the room taking in the pictures that sat around before she looked over at their daughter. River had moved to Rory's side and was holding onto his arm as they watched her.

x

After several minutes of wandering deep in thought, Amy walked over to them once more, "What does he think happened to us?"

"At the end of the book was a lovely letter from you," River explained, "Telling him that you found one another in the past and lived together happily."

Closing her eyes, Amy let out a long sigh before she moved to Rory's side and turning him to look at her kissed him.

"Then he should think that," Amy said before smiling at him, "Because we're going to be too busy being parents to run around anymore."

Rory hugged her tightly. He finally let Amy go so she could hug their daughter.

"I'm sorry, mother," River whispered to her, "For the way I did this."

It's okay," Amy soothed, taking River's face in her hands, "You'll always be our little girl, even with this baby. Never forget that."

River smiled moving back so she could take Rory's hand, "I never have," she hugged them both before saying, "I have to get going. Places to be, things to…liberate."

Several more minutes were taken up with goodbyes and ensuring promises River would be back soon before the couple were left on their own once more.

Rory took a seat, hugging Amy close when she sat at his side, "Are you okay?"

Amy nodded, "We knew we had to choose one day. It's easier this way," she kissed him before picking up the letter, "Should we make the call?"

x

Three months later Amy held her baby boy in her arms for the first time as Rory held them both.

Kissing the little boy's forehead, she smiled, "You're going to get some amazing bedtime stories."

* * *

Author's Final Note: If you're interested Rory's police record is explained in another of my stories – Making A Clean Break ( s/13433988/1/Making-A-Clean-Break).


End file.
